


Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Richard gets a message right before Christmas, brightening his holiday break and changing his life forever!





	Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing, this is just my imagination running wild!
> 
> Thank you to the organizers of this wonderful Richlee Holiday Calendar!  
> I hope you all have a festive season with the ones you love!

“It’s over”.

Richard stares at his iPad, reading the sentence again, trying to process it and all the emotions that are welling up inside.

It’s an iMessage from Lee.

Tomorrow is Christmas. Richard is sitting in his house in London, getting ready to drive to his parents home to spend Christmas Eve with them. Lee is at his parents home in TX, it’s early morning there and he is still in bed.

Last time they saw each other was a little over a month ago, when Lee left to start his holiday break from the Hobbit, a few weeks before the dwarves were able to leave.

They had become fast friends after they met in September and shot the confrontation scene together. They had rehearsed it and soon realized they had a lot in common. They often found themselves talking for hours, laughing and listening to each others stories.

Richard was smitten right away and he did his fair share of research, soon learning that Lee was definitely gay, but that he also had a boyfriend. Richard was crushed, but remained silent about his anguish.

They talked about their families and Richard put on a brave face when Lee talked about his boyfriend at home and showed pictures of Carl, his beloved dog. Lee had asked about Richard and to Richard’s surprise, he had found himself actually telling Lee about himself and that he was gay. That revelation had led to a long, serious and heartfelt talk about their own experiences, how they had come to terms with their sexuality and the struggles through their youths.

Richard remembers sitting in his apartment after Lee left, feeling liberated and quite surprised with himself, never before had he been able to actually talk so openly about his life with another human being. Lee felt safe.

The night before Lee were set to leave, they shared dinner in Richard’s apartment along with a favorite bottle of Pinot Noir. Richard was trying not to be sad and just enjoy every second with the handsome American. He loved how Lee’s entire face would light up when he smiled and his deep laugh. He couldn’t help but stare at Lee’s hands when he talked, another habit they shared, talking with their hands.

They said a heartfelt goodbye that evening, Lee reaching out to hug Richard, thanking him for a lovely dinner and a good time. Richard had melted into Lee’s embrace, trying to control his breathing and emotions. They held each other a few seconds too long and Lee quickly left, promising to keep in touch.

Lee had kept the promise and they have been emailing each other every few days, Richard filling Lee in on all the gossip on set and Lee telling Richard about what he was up to.

Richard saw the video from “the Breaking Dawn” premiere and wrinkled his forehead in concern, Lee looked like shit, like something was weighing him down, but had remained upbeat in their emails.

That has changed now. Richard sits up, quickly typing a response to the message “I’m so sorry…….you ok?”.

Silence.

Finally a reply “I’m ok….it’s life”.

“Care to talk about it?”.

“You got a minute?”.

“Sure”.

Half a minute passes and Richard’s phone goes off. He reaches for it immediately “Lee”.

“Yeah…”, he sounds down.

Richard leans back on the couch, the phone to his ear “you alright? What happened?”.

“It happened a few weeks back, actually……”, deep breath “we were having problems before I even came to NZ…..”.

“I’m sorry….why didn’t you tell me?”.

“It’s alright….not your fault, Rich…..I think we just grew apart…..and I didn’t want you to worry and be concerned”.

“Why? That’s what friends are for, Lee….I do care….”.

“I know you do, Rich….but I knew you were wrapping up before the break…”.

“I was, but I can still be concerned for a friend and I’m sorry, Lee…..that just sucks and right before Christmas”.

Lee sighs “It’s probably for the best…..as I said we were struggling before I left for the movie and it just got worse when I got home”.

“I saw you at the Breaking Dawn premiere, and no offense, but you looked like hell”.

Lee snorts “well, gee thanks…...but yeah, it was bad…...we fought in the hotel before and yeah...it was not a good night”.

“Sorry”.

“Thanks for listening, Rich”.

“Anytime…...what did you fight about, if you don’t mind me asking”.

“I don’t…”, pause, another sigh “you”.

Richard sits up straighter on the couch “me? Why on earth did you fight about me?”.

“Because I think he was jealous, Rich…...I came back telling everyone I know about my new friend, how great you are and how much I loved being in NZ”.

“I think you are exaggerating….I’m not that great”.

“Yes you are, Rich...don’t sell yourself short…..you are a good person and a great friend. I see how everyone admire your talent and your commitment to your craft”.

“So why was he jealous? You can have friends….”.

“Yeah, but I think he saw something that I had been too afraid to admit to myself”.

Richard takes a deep breath, holding it “what?”.

The anxiety is evident in Lee’s voice “that I was falling in love with you!”.

Pause.

Richard sits stunned on the couch, his heart racing. He can’t believe those words he wished would come out of Lee’s mouth, actually just did.

Lee takes the silence as a rejection and starts to ramble “I’m sorry, Rich….I didn’t mean to spring it on you like this, but you asked….I know you don’t feel the same and it’s ok, I hope we can still be friends….I’m sorry….I”.

He is cut off “Lee!”.

“Yes”.

“Stop rambling and shut up!”.

“But”.

“Lee….just listen” and Richard stands up, running a hand through his hair “I do feel the same...I have since the day we met basically”.

More silence.

Richard grows worried “Lee….are you still there?”.

“Yeah...I’m here….”, quietly “you do? You are in love too?”.

“Yes, you giant dork….this might be cliche, but my knees about buckled when we shook hands in Pete’s office and our eyes met and I didn’t know what it was”.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”.

“Well blimey, Lee…….we just met and I knew nothing about you…..if you were gay, married, bi, straight or what….”.

“You have a point”.

“I always do”.

Lee chuckles “don’t I know it….anyway….”.

“Anyway…….we started talking, working on the scene and the more we got to know each other, the more I liked you and then you told me about your homelife and I felt I had been hit in the gut”.

“You hid it pretty well”.

“I’m a bloody actor, Lee….that’s what we are trained to do...play a role”.

“True”.

Awkward silence hangs in the air.

Lee lets out a nervous laugh “so...what do we do with this new information?”.

“Nothing…..” and Richard actually sounds bummed “nothing we can do until we see each other and you just came out of a relationship…..you might need some time…….did you tell your folks?”.

“Yeah, I had to when I showed up a few days earlier than planned here…I basically just fled….I’m going to have to find a new place to live in NY after this shit is sorted out”.

“I’m sorry, Lee”.

“It’s alright…..as I said, probably a long time coming, sometimes you stay in things because of habit and don’t have a compelling reason to really leave, you know”.

Richard sighs “I guess……”.

“But enough about me and my fucked up life, how are you?”.

“Well…” and the Brit lets out a laugh “I’m good and after what you just told me…I’m even better….I mean, I’m sorry you are going through this shit, but...” and he sounds almost giddy “god I would love to give you a hug right now, Lee”.

“Me too, Rich”, pause “that’s why I basically ran after our dinner and farewell hug in NZ…..I knew if I stayed a second longer, things would have gotten out of control fast”.

“I know….I thought it was just me, but after you left, I just sat on my couch and wondered….”.

“Now you don’t have to wonder anymore….”.

Richard smiles big “yeah...it’s…..nice”.

“It is…...so what is your plans for the break? I know you are headed to your folks tonight, but after that?”.

“I honestly haven’t thought much about it…..came home, had to fight jet lag for a few days, probably still fighting it, so haven’t made plans yet. I want to go skiing, but don’t want to risk breaking a leg”.

“Are you that bad?”, a small smirk in Lee’s voice.

“Ha, ha…….very funny smart ass and no, I actually think I am a decent skier, but don’t want to risk it…...imagine having to call Pete and tell him that Thorin shattered his femur on the slopes in France”.

“Good point”.

They talk for a bit longer about this and that, a lightness between them. Time goes by quickly as they chat, sharing a few laughs.

Richard suddenly exclaims “fucking shit!”.

“What, Rich…...what is it?”.

He is very apologetic “sorry….just lost track of time…..I needed to leave 30 minutes ago”.

“Shit, I’m sorry”.

“Don’t be, Lee….I’ll call Mum and blame horrible London traffic” and Richard almost purrs over the phone, sending shivers down Lee’s spine “I really, really loved talking to you…..I miss you”.

“I miss you too, Rich…..thanks for listening…..drive safe, tell your folks hi” and his voice cracks a tiny bit “Merry Christmas”.

“Merry Christmas, Lee and tell your parents hello….we’ll talk soon”.

They both hang up quickly, reeling from the conversation they just had.

Richard grabs his coat, the bags with the presents and reaches for his keys. He locks up the house and walks briskly to the garage, getting in his car and starts heading north. Thoughts are swirling in his head and he breaks into a grin, maybe it is going to be a Merry Christmas after all and who knows what the new year might bring.

 

A couple of days later:  
Richard is back home from spending Christmas with his parents. He loved spoiling his nephew Christmas morning and seeing the pure delight in his eyes as he opened his presents. It had been nice, but he also felt a tug in his heart and he kept thinking about Lee. They haven’t spoken since the phone call where they revealed their true feelings for each other.

He knows Lee has been busy with family too, but Richard already looked at the calendar and counted the days until their return to NZ. It can’t get here soon enough.

Carrying his coffee, he sits down on the couch in the living room, reaching for the script and his trusted note book. Time to try to work a little and keep himself distracted.

RIIINNNNG        RIIIIIING        RIIIIIIIIING

Looking up in surprise, he glances at the front door and then his watch, it is early afternoon and he is not expecting any visitors. His brother is suppose to come tomorrow with the nephew for some bonding time.

Setting the coffee down, he gets up, walking out in the hall. He tries to look through the little glass hole in the door, but it is obscured for some reason. Unlocking the door, he swings it open and then just stares at the tall person standing outside.

Richard swallows hard, still staring and then finally manages to croak out “Lee?”.

Lee gives him a big smile, blushing slightly, looking down at his own feet and then back at Richard “yeah…..surprise” and he opens his arms.

The Brit finally snaps out of it and grabs Lee’s small suitcase with one hand and reaches up with his other arm, wrapping it around Lee’s neck, pulling him into the entry and slamming the door shut behind them. The suitcase gets left somewhere and they finally fully embrace each other.

Lee pulls Richard flush with his own body and Richard buries his head in Lee’s neck, mumbling “what the bloody hell are you doing here?”.

They just hold each other for a moment, Lee relishing in the heat from Richard, he feels just as warm and wonderful as he imagined. He moves a hand up to Richard’s neck, running his fingers through his soft hair, he has dreamed of doing this for ages.

Richard groans, enjoying the feeling of Lee’s fingers and Lee moves his hand, tracing Richard’s chin and slowly lifting his head, their eyes meeting. Lee’s are sparkling “I couldn’t stop thinking about you after we talked…...I tried, but my sister finally cornered me yesterday morning, after we opened presents and asked me what the hell was up and she more or less told me to get on an airplane…...so here I am”.

They stare at each other for a few seconds more and Richard wets his lips right before their mouths crash together in a toe curling, passionate kiss. Their tongues wrap around each other and wet kissing noises fill the hallway. The only sound for a few minutes.

It’s primal and needy as they devour each other, letting out little groans and grunts as they explore each other. Richard grabs at Lee’s hair and Lee’s pulls Richard close, letting his hands roam down the Brit’s muscular back and they both moan when Lee cups Richard’s rear through his sweatpants.

“Fuck, Lee”.

“I know…..Rich, I want you”.

They kiss again and Richard can’t help but caress Lee’s firm butt and then pull their hips flush with each other. They are both left breathless when they feel each others excitement and soon rut against each other as the kissing continues.

It feels so good, but yet it is not enough. Lee slides a big hand down Richard’s sweatpants, finding a plumb butt cheek and no underwear. He groans in Richard’s ear “ughhh…...naughty man, going commando”.

“I hate underpants……” and Richard reciprocates by cupping Lee’s impressive bulge in the front of his jeans.

“Rich….and he breathes into Richard’s neck, pushing him hard against the nearest wall and pressing into his hand “fuck…please”.

Richard pauses to look at Lee, his nostrils flaring from breathing “you sure? I don’t want to assume anything….you just came out of a relationship”.

Lee grabs Richard’s face, their eyes meeting and he nips at the Brit’s lower lip “yeah, I’m sure…..I didn’t travel halfway around the world just hold your damn hand and besides” and he moves against Richard’s hand, still on his bulge “I haven’t gotten laid for at least 6 months”. Richard’s eyebrow shoots up and Lee continues “we tried, but I just couldn’t do it….my body wouldn’t cooperate, he turned me off to be honest.”.

Richard kisses him again and massages his shaft, earning another loud moan “well, that is obviously not the case now, is it?”.

“Fuck no…..Rich, please” and he almost sobs when Richard pops his pants open and drops to his knees, freeing Lee’s erection quickly, yanking his pants and underwear down his thighs. Lee looks down and sees Richard eyeing his price and holds his breath for a second as Richard licks his lips, before pressing himself to the base of Lee’s cock, tracing a wide path from base to tip.

“Ohhhh, yeah….fuck...more….:”. Lee leans against the wall for support, his head thrown back as Richard swallows him down, sucking hard and then swirling his tongue around the spongy head. Lee’s long fingers are in Richard’s hair and he swears when the Brit reaches up to cup his already tightening sack “ffuuuuuuccccckk yes!”.

Lee feels he is already approaching the edge and is coherent enough to forcefully yank Richard back up and into a sloppy, messy and wet kiss. He shoves his hand down Richard’s sweat pants, wrapping it around his throbbing cock.

Richard whimpers against Lee’s neck, slightly protesting “why…..I was going to finish you off….” and then he groans as he feels Lee’s nimble fingers, twisting and caressing his hard shaft “ohhh shit…….fuck”.

They kiss again and Lee mumbles into his mouth “it’s a two man show….I want you to have a good time too”.

“I was…...ohhh god…”, Richard’s eyes about roll back in his head when Lee uses his thumb and index finger to play with his foreskin, ever so slightly brushing over his sensitive head.

Lee growls “you sure are British….uncut”.

Richard looks at him with concern “does it bother you?”, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Another wet kiss and Lee locks eyes with him, his reflecting the same lust and need “hell no! I figured you were….most Europeans are and it all works the same, right?” and he pumps Richard hard a few times, making him moan and beg.

“UGHHHH….fucking hell, Lee…...ohhhh shit…...more”.

“Do you have bedroom somewhere? Might be more comfortable and maybe some lube? I really would like to feel this inside of me” and he strokes Richard’s entire length.

Richard pants “upstairs, but I think the condoms I have are expired…….but I haven’t been with anyone in ages”.

They kiss again, passionately and heated, their fingers tangling in each others hair, their hips pushing eagerly against each other.

“God, Lee…...upstairs…..now”.

“Lead the way” and they finally break, looking at each other with slight smiles, both feeling like teenagers about to get laid for the first time.

Richard grabs Lee’s suitcase, while the tall American attempts to hold his pants up. He follows Richard upstairs and into the big bedroom at the end. The light is shining through the big window.

The room is simple, a queen bed currently covered in navy sheets sits against the wall, a nightstand piled high with books next to it and closet doors on the entire length of the room. Another door leads to what looks like a masculine looking bathroom, tiled in white, but with a black rug and matching towels hanging on the wall.

Lee looks around, curious and nods “nice”.

Richard drops Lee’s suitcase by the window, drawing the curtains, but the light still shines through. He turns to face him “thanks…” and he gestures “sorry…...bed not even made…..sort of slept in and fell out of it today”.

Lee walks over, letting go of his pants and giving Richard another kiss “I don’t care and I think the bed will be a mess in a minute anyway…..” and he tugs at Richard’s sweats, pulling them down.

Leaning into Lee’s embrace, Richard kisses him back with as much passion and they finally break to catch some air, lock eyes for a minute and then shed their clothes in record time, tossing it everywhere.

They stand naked in front of each other, both drinking in the sight of the other. Their chests are heaving, breaths coming in almost small huffs and they slowly move towards each other, finally meeting at the foot of the bed.

Lee reaches out to Richard, taking his hand, feeling the Brit’s slightly trembling fingers. He pulls him into a tight hug, both of them letting out a small moan as they meet chest to chest, skin to skin. Lee looks into Richard’s eyes, struck by how blue they really are and he croaks “nervous?”.

Richard blushes slightly, trying to lower his head, but Lee holds it in place, giving him an assuring look. Richard clears his throat “maybe a little…….don’t want you to be disappointed….I haven’t done this with anyone in over 2 years…..”.

Leaning close, touching his nose to Richard’s, Lee nips at his bottom lip “it’ll be fine…...you can never be a disappointment, Rich….and trust me, it is like riding a bike…”.

Richard’s reply gets swallowed up when their lips crash together and soon they are a heap of groping, eager hands, trying to touch each other everywhere and bring the other one as much pleasure as possible.

Not sure which one pulls the other onto the bed, but soon they are laying down and Lee ends up on top of Richard. They continue the passionate kissing and groping, their cocks finally making better contact, but it is not enough for either of them.

Lee licks and bites down Richard’s throat, making him moan and pull on Lee’s hair. Lee admire Richard broad chest, loving his manly hair covering it and feeling the Brit squirm as Lee lightly bites his nipple before slithering further south.

Richard tightens his abs in anticipation and Lee licks over his stomach and then traces the pleasure trail of hair from Richard’s navel down to his groin. Lee stops for a minute when he comes face to face with Richard’s engorged cock, standing hard, big and proud.

Licking his lips, he lightly traces the vein on the underside with his tongue, making Richard jerk, begging “shit….. please”.

“Your dick is fucking beautiful, Rich” and Lee opens his mouth, swallowing as much of it as he can.

A howl tears from Richard’s mouth “ohhhhhh god…...fuck” and he starts to whimper and swear as Lee works his entire length in long, bobbing strokes with his tongue, ending with closing his lips around the head.

Lee hums when the salty drops of precum hits his tongue and he hollows his cheeks, picking up speed. Richard holds Lee’s head, fighting the urge to thrust his hips, tangling his fingers in his hair as Lee continues to suck and lick.

A warm hand slides up Richard’s thigh and he almost yelps when Lee moves between his legs, gently rolling his sack with his fingers, feeling it tightening under his touch. Richard tugs on Lee’s hair “fuck…..shit…..Lee….god, you gotta stop or I’m gonna shoot….I….ohhhhhh”.

Popping off, Lee looks up at Richard, a smirk on his face “we wouldn’t want that since I want you to fuck me hard”.

Richard yanks him back up and them more or less fall onto the the bed, kissing and touching each other as much as they can. Richard growls in Lee’s ear “you have a filthy mouth, Lee…but I fucking love it…...could get off just listening to you”.

Lee wraps his hand around Richard’s cock again, feeling it pulse under his fingers, he licks the outer shell of Richard’s ear, his breath sending jolts of pleasure directly to the Brit’s groin “the only place I want you to get off is deep inside my ass…...I wish you knew how many time i have jacked off the to thought of you fucking me into oblivion”.

“Lee….stop…..fuck” and Richard bites his lower lip, giving Lee a pleading look.

They kiss again and Lee looks at him “it’s the truth….please get on with it or I will die of blue balls right here and it will be your fault”.

Richard starts to laugh, the deep rumbling from his chest and he grabs Lee’s erection, pumping his shaft several times, firmly, feeling his fingers growing slick from precum.

“Ohhh yeah, Rich…..just like that…...god more…...harder…..ohhh”.

Scraping his teeth down Lee’s neck and then biting his shoulder, Richard moves back up to kiss him deeply “you sure? As I said….my condoms are expired….I can just jerk you off”.

“Fuck that, Rich…...just fuck me, goddammit….please…..and I have some in my suitcase, but I’m clean, just went to the doctor a month ago after I got back…..”.

Their eyes meet and Richard nods, his voice low with lust “how do you want this? It’s been a while and I’m warning you, it might be a short one…...you fucking turn me on like nothing else”.

“Whatever you want” and Lee reaches out to touch Richard’s chin again, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

Richard rolls over, opening the drawer in the nightstand, reaching in to produce a bottle of lube and a towel. He turns back to Lee “turn over”.

Lee eagerly does and Richard moves in behind him, feeling himself get even harder when he sees the view in front of him. Lee on all fours, with his beautiful ass in the air. He leans over to kiss Lee’s broad back, caressing along his spine down to his plump cheeks. He kneads each, making Lee groan and spreading his legs even more.

“Damn you are gorgeous” and Richard quickly squirts some lube on a finger and then slowly rubs around Lee’s hole and then carefully easing a finger inside.

Lee drops his arms, groaning into the sheets “ohhh fuck yes!”.

Richard carefully works him open, stretching the delicate tissue and inserting another finger and pushing deeper, probing a little until the tip rubs over a knob and Lee lets out a guttural moan “SHIT”.

He found it. Richard rubs the spot, applying a bit more pressure and Lee curses like a sailor and begs under him “fuck….ohhh shit….yeah…..nee...need your cock, Rich….please”.

Richard eases out and covers his cock in more lube and then positions himself behind Lee, starting to slowly push inside. He bites back a moan as he head enters and he watches and listens for any signs of discomfort from Lee, but nothing other than little grunts of pleasure is coming from Lee’s mouth.

“LEE! Fuck”, Richard pants as he bottoms out, gritting his teeth to regain control and not shoot his load right then and there.

“I know, Rich…..so fucking good…..your cock is amazing…..shit” and Lee clenches around him.

Richard holds Lee’s hips, pleading “stop that…..or I’ll cum……fuck it’s good”.

He pulls back a slowly and then thrusts back in, making them both groan in pure pleasure. He sets a steady rhythm, building speed and soon Lee is a withering mess under him “fuck, Rich….harder…..don’t hold back…..so fucking good…ohhhh yeah…...harder….”.

“Lee…bloody hell…..ohhhh god…..fuck…...arggg…..ohhhh….close….”. Richard thrusts deeper and harder, holding onto Lee’s hips, searching for that one spot that will send Lee over the edge.

“Ohhh yeah, like that, babe…..fuck me hard, Rich…” and Lee lets out a loud moan when the head of Richard’s cock hits his prostate just right, triggering his climax. It blooms at the base of his spine and then explodes, sending him into a mindblowing orgasm “FUUUUUUCCCKKK” and he shoots white ribbons all over the dark sheets under him with a satisfied moan “ohhhh yeahhhhhhh”.

Richard feels Lee’s unraveling and it brings on his own, Lee’s entire pelvic region convulses and contracts around Richard’s cock and he thrusts deep two more times and comes hard, emptying everything he has deep inside of Lee with a low grunt “fuck….fuck…...fuck I’m coming…….ohhhhhh shit” and he collapses against Lee’s back.

They are plastered to each other as the last spasms of climax subsides between them. Their hearts are racing wildly and then are both totally out of breath.

Richard wraps his arms around Lee, breathlessly kissing his sweaty back “bloody hell”.

Lee pants and chuckles “I second that…….shit that was amazing”.

“Mmmm….it was” and Richard reaches for the towel, carefully sitting back on his legs and tenderly slipping from Lee, wiping up the mess and guiding Lee to the side, so he can wipe the messy sheets too. He tosses the towel in the bathroom and turns to Lee.

Lee is laying on his back, a satisfied smirk on his face and he holds out his arms to Richard “come here”.

They embrace and share several tender kisses.

Richard moves to rest his head on Lee’s broad shoulder sighing in contentment. Lee ruffles his hair playfully, kissing his forehead “what?”.

“Nothing….I just..” and Richard lets out a happy giggle “I just could not have imagined my Christmas break would turn out like this”.

Lee lazily traces his fingers down Richard’s arm “me neither…..my life felt like it was going to hell a few days ago and now…..”.

Richard lifts his head, resting his chin on Lee’s chest, running his fingers through the chest hair “now it feels like what?”.

Lee’s hazel eyes finds Richard’s sparkling blue ones “like there was a reason….if shit hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here....”.

“Merry Christmas a few days late, Lee”.

“Merry Christmas, Rich”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
